The Softer Side of House
by Weezle13
Summary: Will House open up when someone he is close to nearly dies. This is my first fan fic so please be nice and R&R. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**The Softer Side of House.**

**Weezle13**

**Chapter 1.**

Gods she could only stand one arse hole at work at a time. Not only had her boss, Dr Gregory House been his usual grumpy, sarcastic self but their new patient was, in his own way, just as bad. He kept saying 'my dear _Dr. _Cameron surely you should be married at your age? No, well when you do you'll have to give up this doctoring business and look after him' how much more in the 1950's could he be Alison Cameron thought to herself as she walked out of Princeton Plainsbrough Teaching Hospital's front door for lunch. She had not dragged herself through med school, worked herself near to near to death to be top of her class, continued through her husbands death near the end of her final year exams just to give up and be a HOUSEWIFE. She was a good doctor, she helped people, she made a difference, she did what was right.

Cameron was so angry that she barely looked where she was going, just intent on her destination, a little café across the road where she talk to a sympathetic ear who was not part of the hospital. Suddenly a very familiar voice broke through to her. The voice of the one man she loved, the one man who she would give her life to, the one man who everyday, tortured her in his own unique way. House.

'Cameron. ALISON' only once before had he used her first name and that had been at the beginning of their disastrous date. The tone though was completely new. Never before had she heard his voice so full of raw fear. She didn't even have time to turn round before she felt an arm snake round her waist and pull her backwards hard and fast, so fast that she tripped and fell taking House with her just as a car speed over the point where she had been walking just a split second ago. The car squealed to a stop and the irate driver jumped out yelling about looking before walking out onto a road, yet Cameron wasn't listening, all her awareness was pulled powerfully towards the warm body next to her. House. He was panting slightly with fear? Fear, was he scared he might have lost her? No, she was the only 'duckling' that worked if any thing happened to her he would have to work Cameron told herself.

'Didn't your mommy ever teach you to look before you crossed a road.' he asked looking at the sky. His arm was still wrapped around her waist. Slowly he unwrapped his arm and slid it out from where it was trapped under her. Sitting up he looked at her with a frown. 'you OK?' he asked with something like concern in his voice.

'Yeah, I think I'll survive.' he got clumsily to his feet using his cane and trying not to use his bad leg. When he was up his left hand reached down to grip hers and pulled her to her feet. He visually looked her over for any damage, his ice blue eyes as usual never missing a thing. He nodded once, dry swallowed a Vicodin and turned his icy stare to the driver who was still shouting about nearly damaging his precious car. Anger radiated off House as he looked at him.

'Shut up. You shouldn't be driving that car anyway. The tablets I gave you last week slows your reactions, numbs you. You. Are. Driving. ILLIGALLY. So if you start shouting again I will have you arrested Mr. Bradley.' though his voice was calm House's eyes still blazed with anger.

Out of nowhere House saw a man run out of the crowd that had formed and practically pounced on Cameron, hugging her. House tried to push down the jealousy that he was feeling. What he wouldn't give to be in that strangers place right then. But he couldn't feel that way he was her boss and it could be nothing more then that. Yet however many times he told himself that, House still felt that envy boil up in him.

'Al are you OK? What happened?

'Terry, I'm fine, just had a shock. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't looking about. I just wanted to hurry up and meet you.' at those words House knew that the envy he felt showed on his face and quickly hid it behind a blank expression as 'Terry' looked at him questioningly. Cameron saw the look.

'Terry. This is Greg House, my boss. House, this is Terry, my brother.' relief flashed through House. Her brother, she wasn't screwing him. Maybe there is a God. Terry watched as he saw the relief bloom then disappear behind a small smile.

'One of Cameron's famous siblings. You're the eldest aren't you.' surprised Terry nodded his confirmation as House said 'pleased to meet you. I would love to stay and chat but I don't do families. Cameron, you sure your OK' he continued at her nod 'fine any problems see someone else. I don't do patient's, see you after lunch about …..erm.…..let me think……tomorrow. Later' and with that House limped off.

'Is he always so weird or was that just shock?' Cameron laughed.

'Nope that's House on a good day' Terry shook his head and shrugged steering his younger sister into the café. They sat talking about Terry's family and the latest Cameron family news like Uncle Harry getting yet _another _dog. After lunch Terry looked at Allison and grinned.

'I reckon House fancies you.' Cameron just gawped at him.

'What?'

'Well, when I hugged you before he looked like he was thinking of a million very painful ways of killing me. And' he continued as his sister tried to interrupt him 'when you said I was your brother he looked as if he was going to dance or something.' Allison just stared at her big brother. 'Hay trust me Al he likes you more then he's letting on.'

'Yeah, fight House doesn't like anyone, least of all me.' she laughed his claims off. He didn't like her. He didn't like anyone. He had told her he didn't like her. Yet still Allison felt the rising of hope and feelings she thought she had repressed for good if not completely banished. With these feelings she couldn't help but think that maybe there was a chance. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi. I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews they really helped me. I'm sorry if this is not Americanized either as I really don't know how to write it like that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Love ya Weezle _

_Disclaimer: - this is a piece of fan fiction so of course none of the characters are mine. Though if anyone wants to give me House as a birthday present I won't object lol. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Softer Side of House.**

**By Weezle13.**

**Chapter 2**

The diagnostics room was deserted when Cameron walked in after her lunch with Terry. She was glad of the quiet. It gave her time to think. She started the paperwork that needed doing. That didn't require too much thinking on her part.

She had been working for about half an hour when Chase and Foreman burst into the room looking stunned at the still working Cameron. 'Are you Ok?' asked Foreman. Cameron just took off her glasses and looked at them puzzled. 'We just heard about the accident.' Cameron grinned slightly after what Terry had said nearly being run over seamed unimportant. 'I'm fine I just had a shock that's all.'

'What happened? The nurse said that you were nearly run over.'

'Yeah I was. . .House saved me.' the two men stared at Cameron. 'House. As in the limping bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone, saved you from being killed. How?'

'He pulled me out of the way.' was Cameron's soft reply.

'You me to tell us that _House _did a selfless thing'

'Believe me Brit. It was purely selfish. If Cameron had died then I'd have to do my own mail and paperwork and Chase's coffee is worse then the cafeterias and that's saying something.' House limped a couple of steps into the room, as always showing up when least expected. Cuddy and Wilson were stood behind him in the doorway. 'Plus however great Chase's hair is Cameron is still better looking lobby art.' with that he walked into his office. The others could see him through the glass walls as he sat down, put his feet up on the desk and started racing on his Gameboy.

'He was telling the truth. For the first time ever he told me the truth.' cuddy looked shell-shocked. 'He said that he was going to take the afternoon off.' stated Cameron. ' yeah I wouldn't let him.'

House looked up and smirked 'Are you going to give me the afternoon off now' he called out from his office.

'NO. But I'll give you the rest of the day off clinic duty' House scowled. He had done his clinic hours for that day already in the morning, it had been a painful few hours for both off them. Cuddy turned to Cameron who, like the rest of the 'ducklings' and Wilson, had watched the exchange with amusement. 'Are you sure that your Ok. If your not you can have the rest of the day off. You've had a big shock.'

'Hay that is seriously not fair. You're sexist. The only reason you're letting Cameron off work is because she's female, and you can compare funbags. I could sue you for this.' House looked faintly annoyed yet also slightly amused at how Cuddy would react.

'No. Cameron is a good employee who works hard. You are the complete opposite. Go sulk in your office House.' House pouted adorably (to Cameron anyway) and limped back into his office.

Cuddy turned to see Cameron silently laughing at the exchange. When she noticed that Cuddy was watching her she stopped and said 'thanks but I'll be Ok.' Cuddy nodded and walked out. Cameron turned too House and saw him watching her with a strange look on his face which disappeared when he realised that Cameron was looking at him. House turned his penetrating, piercing blue eyes onto Wilson as he entered the office and sat in one of the comfy chairs. Cameron returned to her paper work and for everyone life returned to normal at PPTH. Well as normal as ever, except for two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was sat at his piano again. His fingers played a sad blues tune without his brains knowledge as he stared at his untouched glass of scotch. His entire mind was on Cameron. He was jealous he couldn't deny that yet he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ give in. He was her boss. He had responsibilities. he might not own up to them much but he had them and one of the definite no go areas was screwing one of his employee's. Yet he was human and he had to admit he was attracted to her, what man wouldn't be. He couldn't help but think what it would be like to have her, to hold her as she slept.

A knock at the door brought him round. Thinking it was Wilson he downed his glass of scotch and opened the door without looking out.

'Julie thrown you out again/' he asked intent on the half full bottle and the oblivion it had the power to bring.

'Eh. What kind of a greeting is that?' asked a familiar voice which had House spinning round to face the speaker.

'Cameron. I thought you were Wilson.' the shock of Wilson suddenly turning into Cameron seemed to have disengaged his ability to make every comment into a sarcastic putdown. At least that's what he told himself at finding that his brain refused to function rather then the fact that she was here in a tight white tee-shirt and low rider jeans.

'Are you disappointed?'

'That depends on what you're doing here.'

Cameron sighed and looked at House. Ever since she had seen for herself the look on House's face after Cuddy left she hadn't been able to think of anything else surly Terry had just been joking, teasing her like brothers were supposed to do when faced with the object of their little sisters affections. The little bubble of hope inside her heart had been growing despite her efforts to burst it, she had to know once and for all.

'I came to thank you.' Cameron stopped to note his slight look of discomfort. For some reason he seemed to dislike being thanked. 'You saved my life.'

'I'm a doctor it's what I'm supposed to do, or that's what Cuddy and Wilson keep saying.'

'Yeah but that's through medicine, knowledge, training.' she walked up to him to stand in front of him and picked up a medical journal that lay on the coffee table next to them. Looking at it she smiled, he was always searching for knowledge so that he could stay the best at what he does. What he is. A brilliant diagnostician.

'What you did today can't be trained for or studied. Ah whatever. I just wanted to thank you.' she briefly gave up as she dropped the papers back on the table that looked at him. He was close. She could almost feel his heartbeat. Hear his breathing. Something changed. behind his eyes a new _something_ flashed. Making her breath catch.

House had listened as she tried to thank him. Had watched as she had thrown the journal down. He was losing all his rational thought as he looked at her. When their eyes had connected his logical brain had been thrown into over drive, exploded and shut down. He couldn't help himself. He let his cane drop silently to the carpeted floor as he put both his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him till their bodies were flush up together. Then slowly he bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers lightly before taking them away. Cameron looked shocked yet still her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him back to her.

His brain was screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't. He didn't want to stop himself. With that thought he had an insight of the consequences of their actions. With monumental effort he pulled himself away from her.

'We can't do this.' he said wishing with all of his heart he could continue but knowing he couldn't. She looked at him in confusion. 'Why not. We are both adults. We know what we are doing.'

'Ally, listen to me. I'm your boss' he put a finger to her lips to stop her interrupting. A gesture that shocked her into silence. She didn't think such a tender gesture was in House. 'Outside of work we're equals yet inside of work you're my employee. If…_When_… the other two find out they will always think that I agree with you or whatever just because we are together. No matter how hard we try to be like before. If you ever want to move on other doctors, your future boss's would just see you and never take you on merit again.

He sighed 'At best you'll be the doctor who had to sleep with her grumpy, sarcastic arse hole of a boss just to get where you are. You will never be seen as worth anything, never be seen as a good doctor and you _are_ a good doctor.' he sighed again looking at her slightly shocked face.

'At worst you'll get a bastard for a boss who thinks that if you'll sleep with me to get where you are then you'll sleep with him. You'd never have a moment's peace and if you did give in and sleep with him he'll think he can screw you any time he wants cos you're desperate. Either way your working life would be miserable.'

'But you keep thinking of the worst that can happen. What about the best. If we tried we could make this work.'

'Even without that, eventually one of us will say something stupid and though the other would eventually forgive them we would be a little further apart and it would happen again and again and eventually we would split. Ally we can't work we're too different.'

'Opposites attract, Greg. Please just give us a try. Don't destroy us because of something that might or might not happen. So what if it ends just as long as it has a chance to develop into something. You always look on the pessimistic side of things. Don't have us crash and burn before it's even started.'

'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You are now.'

'You'd hate me eventually.'

'I could never hate you. Greg, I love you.' House winced at that. 'and I know you feel the same about me.' she closed the gap and raised her hand to the side of his face forcing him to look down at her. As their eyes connected she knew she'd been right. He did love her but it would take time for her to get him to admit it. She sighed, reached up and softly kissed him. Then walking to his door she grinned and paused before she opened the door.

'One day I'll change your mind.'

'That's what I'm afraid of, Ally.' she slipped out. The bubble of hope also grew and this time she let it as she knew that maybe that hope was justified.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next chapter is coming up. It may take a while because I'm in the middle of my A level exams so please be patient. So please r&r to make me work faster._

_Chapter 3 summery:- House has to treat a loved one with only Cameron and Wilson for support. Will he crack? _


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya people. I'm back, have you missed me. Sorry it took so long to update. my exams have just finished but I didn't revise like I wanted to. I now own House! Ok not literally but I have got the box set so I own a bit of House lol.

I owe this chapter to Hannah who was about to kill me if I didn't update soon so thats the reason your getting it now and not in the morning, i value my life too much to wait any longer.

Disclaimer:- Don't own House (sob sob sob) if I did I would be very rich and get some of you fan fic writers to write my storylines (just so that House and Cameron would get together) ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Softer Side of House**

**Weezle13**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was board. It had been a slow two weeks since Cameron's near death experience. No body was dying of a mysterious illness, no one needed their expert help. Things had become so bad that House had willingly gone to clinic just so he could terrorize the nurses and patients.

House had finally dragged himself away, much to the relief if everyone, and was sat in his office waiting for Wilson to finish telling his patient that they were going to die so they could go to lunch. Wilson's treat of course.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman sat in the meeting room doing paperwork that, despite having no patients. Always seemed to need doing. Cameron had deliberately positioned herself so that she could easily see into House's office and so that House could easily see her.

Cameron kept looking up from House's paperwork to catch him watching her. He would quickly look down at his Gameboy yet she wasn't fooled and she could not help the elated feeling that she got from knowing that she had finally gotten to him (in a good way).

'Oh give it up Cam.' snapped Chase when he caught her looking at House.

'What?'

'He ain't going to change. You know that. Get over him.' He was still sore that Cameron would prefer House over him. House was a sarcastic, abrasive bastard who wasn't even that good looking while he was kind, sensitive, selfless and handsome. _(a/n cough cough yeah right.)_

Foreman just laughed slightly 'Yeah right. He just wants you to move onto him' Chase glared at this friend as Cameron giggled to hide her embarrassment. Luckily for her she was spared from answering by Cuddy's timely arrival. The team took one look at her angry face and the file in her hand and bent to their work and wished that they were invisible.

House, never one to back out of a fight with Cuddy, limped out of his office to meet her with a smirk on his face.

'I have had twelve complaints about you this morning. **_Twelve!_** House don't you know when to give up. You told an eight year old girl that she was going to die.'

House just smirked a bit more at this latest rant. 'yeah. I thought that her mum was going to have a heart attack. I've never seen a face go so red when I told her she only had a cold and to feed her some chicken soup.'

Cuddy was speechless. 'I can't believe you'

'It's why you love me. My _Charming _personality' for the second time Cuddy was speechless. House grinned and turned to limp back into his domain. Cuddy's wits returned quickly.

'Oh no you don't House. You can't limp away from this one. You have got to go and see Stacy and sort out the fact that you are being sued…_Again.'_ House visibly stiffened and paused for half a step before carrying on. 'Oh and as your all so board I've brought you a patient.'

House turned and pouted 'Aw but all the saps you bring are boring.' he whined.

'I don't care. You will be involved with this patient. I mean meet them, be civil…erm…wait do your job.'

'But you also want me make them better.'

'Hay you could learn to multitask. Plus making you suffer is sooo much fun.' House just raised an eyebrow. 'she's forty with blurred vision, dizziness, nausea, headaches, blackouts…' House cut her off. 'Wow it's a tumor give her to Jimmy. I know how much he loves talking to you about how vulnerable he is with Julie. Hay you could be wife number four when he finally gets divorced.' Cuddy just continued 'and a rash that is spreading. Wilson cant find a tumor or a cause for the rash.'

Cuddy flung the file onto the table. House gave it a quick glance then blinked and picked it up, flicking through it. He snapped it shut and started to limp out of the room with an odd look in his eyes.

'Where are you going?'

'To do what you told me to. I'm going to see the sap…erm patient.' House called back as he limped out and vanished down the hall.

'I don't like that look. Follow him if he does anything stupid. Lawsuit stupid stop him. I don't care what you do kick his bad leg for all I care just stop him costing this hospital any more money then he already has.' with that she turned and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team quickly caught up with House as he limped down the hall 'What, she sent you

to baby-sit me?' he groused.

'Yep' Cameron said with a straight face. House grinned slightly Chase and Foreman, who were walking slightly behind, missed it but Cameron saw and had to suppress a grin of her own as they stopped outside of the patients room and looked through the glass walls at the stunningly beautiful woman sat up in bed watching a small boy who was sat next to her playing with a Gameboy.

'Wow. She is… is wow.' House turned to Chase with a frown.

'You try and screw her or so much as show that your interested in her as anything other then as your patient. _Either _of you and I will make your working lives miserable and I will personally remove your balls with a dull rusty knife. Got me?

'Why do you want to do her?'

'she's not my type. Prefer brunettes.' with that revelation he limped into the room leaving the ducklings to follow in his wake.

The woman looked up and smiled 'Hi' she said softly. At her greeting the kid, who must have been about five, looked up, made a sound like 'yay', dropped his game onto the bed and launched himself at House.

House just bent slightly and scooped him up. 'Hiya Squirt. You beaten my high score yet?' the boy giggled 'did that _ages_ ago.'

'Oh really. I'll have to have a rematch then.' He put him down and lent over to kiss the woman's cheek. 'Hi Sam. You not feeling well or something.' asked House as he sat down in a chair. The boy instantly grabbed his Gameboy and sat on House's knee carefully in an obviously practiced move.

The patient, Sam, watched this with a smile before turning back to the conversation 'Greg House, the greatest diagnostion in the world had to ask someone sat in a hospital bed if their not feeling well. Gods I wonder where you came up with such a crazy idea.' her smirk mirrored House's who was about to snark right back when her smirk was replaced with a wince of pain when the game beeped loudly.

House sighed. 'I know I'm going to regret this but… do you want me to look after him' he motioned the boy 'while your stuck up in here.'

Sam smiled with relief then looked at the child. 'what do you say Harry.'

'Yeah! Please Mum let me.' the boy cheered when she nodded and asked 'can we go out on your bike. Pleeease.'

'Oh what about Towser.' Harry's face fell and House softly asked 'where is he.'

'Outside. They wouldn't let him in. he's been out there all morning on own. Can he come and stay with us too?'

'Separating you two is a near impossible task. How about you, me and Towser go get some lunch and leave Mum in peace so she can get her tests done.'

Harry looked at Sam 'Go on I'll be fine. Go give Towser something to eat.'

Harry jumped off of House causing him to wince. He slowly stood up from the chair using his cane as a leaver and looked at his team. 'Do the tests. Get a background. The usual.' he eyed Chase and Foreman 'if I found out that you've screwed up or anything, I will kill you'

'That's not an idyll threat either he will literally rip you limb from limb. Slowly and painfully.' Sam informed them gleefully.

The two men looked stunned at this. Chase swallowed trying to bring some moisture to his suddenly dry mouth. House was a formidable enemy even with the bad leg. That just gave him a reason to carry around a stick to hit people with, and the look in his eyes suggested that he would use it to bring most amount of pain that he could. ' why wasn't Cameron included in that death threat?'

'Because, Brit, she is doing the background as usual and using her powers of niceness gets the patients whole damn life story. I'll see you in a bit Sam. Come on Brattling.' Harry hugged his mum then took House's free hand.

It was then that Cameron was struck by the boy's eyes. A clear ice blue colour that seemed to penetrate right through her to her soul. Had House fathered a child and not told anyone? Or, or what?

She looked at House and was captured by his eyes, she knew that he knew what she was thinking, he always seemed to know what she was thinking. He shook his head so slightly that she almost missed it but his eyes told her that he was telling the truth. She had to trust him but why they weren't together he rarely said anything that was none work related so why should she care so much.

Because you love him said the part of her brain which wouldn't let her forget that fact and let her move on with her life.

House left with the boy leaving the team with the new patient and millions of questions. A chuckle filled the silent room and the three doctors turned to Sam who just laughed a bit more at their faces. 'Hi' she said at last 'I'm Samantha Kalowski. Call me Sam.'

'I'm Doctor Cameron and this is…'

'Drs Chase and Foreman I know Greg told me.'

Suddenly Chase couldn't keep the question in. 'How do you know House?' yet he wouldn't get an answer Sam's eyes were going in and out of focus, she was rapidly blinking then she slipped into the waiting darkness as she passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end it there, thought I would keep you guessing.

Please reveiw it helps the writing process.

Have fun while I'm gone.

Weezle13


End file.
